1. Field of Invention
The device described herein relates generally to the production of oil and gas. More specifically, the device described herein relates to an expandable and/or contractable tensioning device for a tie-back assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Some offshore platforms have a production tree or trees above the sea surface on the platform. In this configuration, a casing string extends from the platform housing to a subsea wellhead housing disposed on the seafloor. Production casing inserted within the wellbore is supported on the subsea floor by a hanger in the subsea housing. The casing string between the subsea and surface wellhead housings is tensioned to prevent flexure that may be caused by thermal expansion from heated wellbore fluids or vibration from applied side loads. Additionally, the string length or height is typically adjusted to seat or land the upper casing hanger within a surface wellhead.
A sub assembly can be attached to the casing string and used to tension the casing string and adjust its length. The sub assemblies typically comprise a pair of mated housings that in response to an applied force are mechanically retractable in length The adjustable sub assemblies connect inline within the string or on its upper end and when retracted impart a tension force on the casing string and by its retraction, shortening the casing string length.